


caught in the rain

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cheesy, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short, Teenagers, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two teens get caught in the rain.





	caught in the rain

The rain pours down viciously, a tremendous wave of dread hangs over the heads of anyone who has the displeasure of going through it. Thunder and lightening painted the sky and brightened it like the sun. Cars that passed by would splash anyone who would be on the sidewalk, trying their hardest to make it through the massive downpour.

  
Two teenagers, Tom and Tord, were unlucky enough to get caught in the rain, and much to their unfortunate, with each other. They were running, more or less with together, and Tord had his black jacket pulled over his head, trying to keep himself from getting wet, but it was no use. Tom kept his hood pulled over his already ruined wet hair, angrily stomping together as they yelled at each other, bickering that they got into this mess.

  
"This is all your fault!" Tord spat at him, nearly slurring on one of his words. Although he had gotten pretty good at English now, there were times he would occasionally forgot a word in english--though it didn't matter much when he was mostly doing screaming.  
  
Still, the implication drove Tom to yell back. "MY fault? It was your idea to--to go to the river in the first place! You **KNEW** it was gonna _hi--hi-hit_ **HARD** today wi-with rain, but you still wan--, wanted to go _anyways_!" Tom's voice was cracking due to puberty and also his braces, and he also had trouble with repeating words, and slurring on certain letters, most of the time he could keep it down and keep a relatively quiet speech, but at times like this, he didn't care much how much he slurred on a sentence.  
  
Regardless of how mad they were at each other, they still ran throughout the town, trying to get back to either of their houses. Tom's was more closeby but it was still two more blocks away, exhausted, Tom quickly made his way over to a shop, it had a sizable metal above the entire building that would keep out rain. As soon as he was he was out of the rain temporarily, he let out a loud pant and hunched over, placing his hands on his knees.  
  
Tord got the idea and immediately stooped as well, resting his back against the wall of the building, and they both got to catch their breaths. Silence had ensued, but it wouldn't for long...  
  
"This sucks!" Tom complained aloud. "I just want to go home and crawl into bed with a towel and just lay there for a like, a _wea_ \--week or two."  
  
Being out of the rain lifted Tord's mood a bit, his eyes shifted over to Tom and then he stared at the ground, listening to the rain carry on. "Same." He replied softly, tucking his hands in his pockets. There were only parts of him that weren't soaked, but luckily his hair hadn't been effected, much, anyways. He was very protective of his mullet. "Actually, I think I'd kill for something to eat right now." He added afterwards, thoughts drifting to how hungry he was.

  
The very mention of food had also reminded Tom just how hungry he was as well, and that made him think about his mom's cooking. Then he realized just how pissed his mom probably would be the second he gets home, due to the fact that it's thundering and he hasn't gotten home yet. "Oh man, my mom is gonna be so pissed the se-second I walk in." He clears his throat, standing upright. "She's gonna be like,--" He pauses raising his voice to his higher pitch to better imitate his mother. "Tooom! I told you not to go out in the rain to play with your friiiends! You're in big trouble young man!" He gestures, pointing outward.

  
Hearing and seeing the imitation, Tord giggled, which caused him to snort as he laughed at the thought of a bowling ball yelling at Tom.

  
Blinking, Tom watched Tord laugh and felt a twinge at his heart. Hearing Tord's laugh always made him feel....weird? Not in a necessarily bad way, but it was kind of...a sweet laugh? He could never admit that to him aloud, of course, but he still thought it regardless. Tom clutched at his hoodied chest, using his other hand to nervously scratch his face.

  
"Hey, um, listen...what I said earlier, about it bein' your fault an' all..." He gestures his hands up and down, finding it difficult to properly apologize to him. "I...didn't mean it, okay?" He breaks eye contact with Tord. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tord is surprised that he would apologize like this, not even because it was him he was apologizing to, but Tom was always stubborn and was sure that he was right, being the alleged 'smartest' in their friend group. After a brief pause, Tord smiles. "Don't worry about it." He steps closer, extending his arm with the jacket firmly clamped in his hand. "Here, this should keep you dry from the rain, we shouldn't be stickin' around here anyway."

"Wait, are you serious?" Tom pointed at it, unsure.

"Yes, you could catch a cold out here."  
  
"So? I hate goin' to school anyway."  
  
They both laugh at the mark for a second, but Tord is serious about the gesture. "For real, take it."  
  
Finally, Tom smiles at Tord, grabbing Tord's hand with the intent to take the jacket from him, but then he grabs Tord by the shoulder and pulls him towards him, managing to pull the jacket over both of the two. "It'll go faster if we both run, together." He says.

  
Tord blushes a bit at the gesture, but he agrees. "Right, we're pretty close to your house anyways." The two step away from the shop, and walk back into the rain. They aren't running yet, but staring out a slow pace.

  
"I'd say you can crash at my place, but my mom is still iffy about me having friends over." Tom complains, Tord just nods softly in agreement.  
  
"Don't worry, our houses aren't that far apart. Besides, my parents are probably still at work, or, something." Tord explains quickly, leaving Tom to simply stare out forward in front of them, only listening to the sounds of their footsteps.  
  
He knows that Tord shouldn't be alone, and getting home in the rain is a bad idea if you're alone, he simply just insists. "No, for real, just stay at my house for a few hours, the rain's--g-gonna be ending soon. It's bad to get home alone." He says.  
  
"Wow, Tom, are you _worried_ about me?" Tord sarcastically responds, smiling.  
  
Again, Tom blushes deeply as his face contorts to a scowl. "Just...looking out for you cause you're a dumbass."

  
Tord laughs again, and the two hadn't even realized they weren't running, but instead, walking in the rain. The thunder had stopped a while ago, however, and it made things a bit more easy for them. During this time, Tord kind of appreciated the rain more, it was nice to look at and admire, just not partake in.  
  
The two just walked back together, listened to the rain, and each other's voices.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i finally wrote something after 10,000 years
> 
> fear not readers, my will to write isnt completely gone, ive just had very steady and awful writersblock for a while and its hard to work up motivation anymore??????? ig....ive at least been doing art and stuff
> 
> i realized i hadnt written a tomtord fic yet, and i know the eddsworld tag on ao3 is already chuckfull of tomtord fics but ya kno what heres another one for ya


End file.
